Jade and Beck Victorious
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: Jade and Beck are the pefect couple. When Tori tries to ruin it, things get from bad to worse. A horrific accident involving Jade breaks Beck. Will Beck be albe to save Jade and be Victorious? Rated T for a scene at the end.


Beck's POV

"Jade, you really need to see a doctor. This is getting out of hand." Jade was sitting next to me, red with fear, eyes with pain. Jade answered, "NO! I REFUSE!" I replied, "Jade, you have been throwing coughing a struggling to breathe for the last 2 hours." Jade said, "I can't help it!" I said, "I know you can't! I am taking you to a doctor right now!" Jade said, "NO! I'm going home." Jade angrily opened the RV door and slammed it behind her. I stood there, alone. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. I got my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who it was that texted him. It was Jade. The text read: "I'll be home in 30 minutes, I'll talk to you then." I replied: "Okay". I put my phone back and waited. I looked at the clock. 1:56 AM. It had been more than 30 minutes. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jade's number. No answer. This isn't like Jade to not answer. I called her home. Her mom answered she said, "Hello?" I said, "Hello Mrs. West, is Jade there?" She replied, "No, I thought she was with you." I said, "Well, she's not. I got to go, bye." She said bye and hung up. I thought, "Where could she possibly be?" I opened my RV door and walked out into the moonlight. I ran to where Jade goes to escape the world. Shadow Creek Park. Sure enough, when I got there, a pale girl with black hair and glowing green eyes stared at me. She said, "Beck. How did you know I was here?" I said, "I know you Jade. And I love you." Me and her kissed. I said, "Let's take you home." Jade said, "Okay." We left and went home. When we arrived at Beck's RV, there stood Tori Vega. The girl that had just become Jade's friend.

She said, "Hi Beck! Jade. We would like to be alone."

Jade lost it. She started to attack Tori. She said, "HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Then, Jade did something only I see. Jade cried. Jade then walked away and went home.

Tori said, "What's her problem?" I then lost it.

I yelled, "GO!" Tori got upset and left. I went back inside my RV and sat down. I thought, "Jade, I'm so sorry." I softly cried. Even though I should be a strong leader to Jade, it hurts me to see her cry. I picked up my stuff and walked over to Jade's house. Her mother opened the door and said, "What do ya want?"

I said scared, "Where's Jade?"

She replied, "Jade's up in her room. She has been crying." I ran into the house and went upstairs. I knocked onto Jade's door which was covered in black paint and scissors. A scared voice asked, "Beck?"

I answered, "It's me Jade. I am so sorry." A girl that looked unrecognizable opened the door. Her black hair with blue streaks was now tangled and messy. Her mascara was running as she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She had a sad expression on her face. She came out and hugged me while crying. She said, "I miss you."

I replied, "I know."

She said, "So, what are you going to do about that." I then grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. I said, "I love you Jade."

Jade replied, "I love you too." I said, "Do you want me to stay, or shall I leave?"

She replied, "You can go. I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe. I love you." I replied, "I love you too. You too. Good night."

She replied, "Good night Beck." She coughed and went back into her room as I left. I ran back to the RV. If my parents found out I was back this late, they would kill me. I went inside and shut the door. I laid down on the couch and texted Jade. I texted, "Stay strong Jade. I love you." She replied, "I love you too. Goodnight. I will." I replied, "Sweet dreams honey." I then put my phone away and turned off the lights. I then got into bed and fell asleep.

Jade's POV

When I woke up, a bright light shined in my eyes. I thought, "I hate the sun. I wish it was winter." I got up and got dressed for school. I put on a black plaid shirt and a belt. I put on my skirt and tights and went downstairs. I had breakfast and got my backpack. I then opened the door and stepped outside. The spring sun shined on me. I walked over to my car and got in. I coughed a couple times and went in. I started the engine and drove to school. On the way, I started coughing really bad. I thought, "Oh no. Not again." I was driving and then all of a sudden, a car comes speeding around the corner. I didn't see it coming because I was coughing too hard. I finally gasped and then it happened. The car hit me, and everything went pitch black.

Beck's POV

I wondered, "Where is Jade? I have texted her 5 times, why won't she answer? She missed 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period." I was eating with Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori when Lane came rushing over out of breath. Lane said, "Beck, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Cat. Come with me." I got up and ran with him to his truck. He said, "Get in!" I asked, "What is this about?"

He replied, "It's about Jade."

I asked, "What about Jade?"

He replied, "She's been in a car accident."

We all gasped as Lane broke about 10 laws driving to where Jade was. When he arrived at the scene, I gasped in terror and fright. There, on the ground near the paramedics, was Jade, in a pool of blood, eyes closed. We all ran over to her. I got there first. There she was, not moving, deathly pale. I asked with tears in my eyes, "Jade. Don't leave me. I love you." I sat on my knees and cried. Jade was my life. She brought joy to me. No other girl could replace her.

Lane asked the woman taking care of Jade, "Is she okay?" The woman replied, "I am going to check her heartbeat right now." The woman checked her heartbeat. She gave us a sad look and said, "I don't hear a heartbeat. It's over. Jade's dead." I kneeled over her and said to her, "I love you Jade. I love you. Thank you for being the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. Thank you for being who you are. Thank you, for being Victorious." I cried next to her. Lane said, "I am so sorry Beck." I asked, "Who caused the car accident?"

Lane replied, "That man over there. His name is John Winter." I looked to where Lane was pointing at. There, I saw the man who killed my girlfriend. He stood there, drunk as ever, without a scratch on his body. All of a sudden, my anger turned into fury. I ran over to the man, pulled a gun out from one of the police man's belt and fired the shot. The drunk man fell down, and died. I ran over to Jade, naked, eyes closed, blue streaks in her black hair, curly locks on her angelic pale skin. She looked like an angel. I said with tears in my eyes, "Jade. I want to thank you. Thank you for being there when times were tough. Thank you for being who you are. Thank you.." I got choked up. I swallowed and said, "Thank you for being Victorious. I love you." I knelt beside her and gathered all my courage. Right then and there, while she was on the ground about to be taken to a forensic department where they would dispose her corpse, I kissed her. I then pulled away. I stared at her, wondering if she would say anything. Then, it happened. Jade opened her eyes, and sat up.

She asked with tears in her eyes, "Beck?" I grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged me back as I pulled her into a kiss. I said, "It's me. I love you Jade."

Jade replied, "I love you too." Jade then hugged me and kissed me. I said, "Stay strong Jade." She replied, "I will."

I said, "You are Victorious."

Jade replied, "I am."

We kissed. When we were done, Jade said,

"I am Jade West, and I am Victorious. I love you Beck."

I said, "I love you Jade. Forever and Always."


End file.
